


The Horror of Our Love

by xxacewantstodiexx



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, My First Work in This Fandom, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxacewantstodiexx/pseuds/xxacewantstodiexx
Summary: It's a work in progress. I'll update the tags as I go





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Beetlebabes fanfic. If you do not like it, please don't read and leave hate. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, a big thanks to TheArtOfSuicide for helping me along the way! It means so much to me! <3

**A/N: This is mainly based on the movie, but there will be some references to the cartoon.**

 

    The bedroom was colder than she remembered, and exactly as she left it; bedding halfway across the room, a few clothing articles stuffed under her vanity, and a red dress hung up on the closet door. THE red dress. The same one that she had _almost_ gotten married in. Even all these years later, she still blames herself for the sandworm eating him. _I shouldn’t have been so hesitant to marry him._

    She flung herself onto the queen-sized bed face first, a million thoughts racing through her head at once. _It’s not like I WANTED to marry him...Right? I mean, he’s disgusting!_ Thoughts of how he looked before he died flashed through her mind to the point where he _almost_ looked handsome. Death DEFINITELY did not help his looks whatsoever. Thoughts drifting, she found herself musing further about what he might have looked like as a living, breathing man how he would’ve looked _naked…_

    She stopped herself before she could imagine it. She did NOT want to see that.

    A cold draft ran up Lydia’s spine, making her shiver. She got up and walked up to the attic to turn up the heat. As she approached the door, she wondered if he still sleazed around Adam’s model, maybe even waiting for her to come back to the house and look for him. With a deep breath, she pushed the door open. The smell of mold and old books instantly hit her like a truck. It was nauseatingly strong. The thought that maybe there was also a tiny bit of smoke in there occurred to her, but she dismissed it as just her brain toying with her.

    She approached Adam’s model. Nothing had changed. Hell, even Dante’s Inferno Room was still there. _Wonder why Adam never took it out?_ Yet another draft of cold air swept over her, and she remembered why she went there in the first place. After turning up the heat and taking one last look at the model, she retreated back downstairs, swearing she saw an insignificant stream of smoke lifting up from the whorehouse.

 

 

* * *

 

   

    As the door to the attic shut, the man let out a cackle. _Hasn’t changed a bit, has she? Hah!_ Getting up from the lawn chair to put out his cigarette, he ground the tobacco into the ashtray, staining it with soot and burn.

    Ever since the Maitlands were forced to let him stay, he’d been awaiting the goth girl’s eventual return, dreaming uselessly that she would crawl back to him, begging for him to take her back. When Lydia left, so did her parents, leaving Beetlejuice with only the Maitlands to bother.

    Somewhere in his cold, dead heart, he was almost happy that she had returned. The girl’s arrival meant he had a new toy to test his tricks on, and he wasn’t going to hold back this time. _It may not have been her fault that I got eaten by a damn Sandworm, but I might as well take out my frustration on SOMEONE since the Maitlands won’t come near me! Damn, sandworms, damn Maitlands!_

    The ancient, moss-grimed poltergeist lit another cigarette and leaned against the balcony, flicking ashes to the plastic grass below. A Dante’s Girl stuck her hand through the curtain separating the room he was staying in from the balcony, beckoning with a “come here” motion, then called his name seductively. He turned and smirked, abandoning the cigarette over the ledge and started towards the curtain. “I’m comin’, slut!”


	2. Chapter One: Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a HUGE thanks to TheArtOfSuicide for editing this story!

    All she could think about that night was the faint trail and smell of smoke. She was so sure that it all was real… _No! It couldn’t be. He was eaten by a sandworm, I SAW it happen._

    Dramatically, she threw her arms to the pillow above her head. After all these years, Betelgeuse was still the only man she was interested in seeing. Even though she went out with plenty of other people, she just couldn’t get him off her mind. It was like he was a parasitic virus taking over her brain. Thoughts of him flooded her mind. She often recalled how he looked when they first met. The image was vivid in her mind; a gray bathrobe, wild hair, and a wolfish grin that was far more charming than it had any right to be. Everything about him that night was so clear in her mind, and yet the memory still felt so distant, like she was watching it from far, far away _._ _I don’t think he was even wearing anything under that robe._ Lost in her musings, she let her mind wander…

    There was a sudden knock at the door that snapped her from her dreamy daze.

    “It’s Barbara.”

    At the sound of her greeting, Lydia got up to open the door, letting the motherly ghost into her room.

    “We’re worried about you, hun. Ever since you got back from college, you’ve enclosed yourself in your room. Is there something you aren’t telling us, sweetheart?”

    Lydia thought for a moment.  _Should I tell them about what happened?_

    “I’m just trying to get acclimated to the house again. College made me used to being in a hot room with three other people,” she informed, brushing a few loose strands away from her face as if it were suddenly too warm.

    “Well, okay. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to talk to us.”

    The ghost walked out of her room, shutting the door with a certain softness like she knew something was up.

    Lydia sighed and looked at herself in the purple vanity across from her bed. Part of her wanted to just outright summon him then and there without a care for the consequences, but another part also wanted to stay as far away from him as possible…  until she couldn’t stand it anymore.

    She glanced at the red dress briefly, before getting up and heading toward the vanity. Sitting in the chair in front of it, she stared into her own eyes looking back at her in the mirror.

    Then it escaped from her lips.

    “Beetlejuice.”

    A name she hadn’t said since the night of the almost-wedding.

    “Beetlejuice.”

    HIS name. Her almost-husband’s name. A name she was too scared to even write out.

    A sudden draft of cold chilled her to the bone and instantly she knew that she had to finish what she started.

    “Beetlejuice.”


	3. A little author’s note

I’m very sorry for not posting anything lately, I’ve been depressed and busy. The shipping wars on Tumblr have been killing my buzz and my aunt died so things are hard for me.

The next chapter is almost done, though. It should be posted before the end of this month hopefully.

I hope y’all understand.


End file.
